


HeartBroken

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [21]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Light Angst, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Writer Bingo, au: time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: "I'm sorry! I'm. I'm so sorry," The woman whispered into the cement. "Please. Just. Just one more time. Please?"Andy couldn't hold back a broken sob of her own. "No. It has to stop. No more. You have to stop."





	HeartBroken

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeeey it's getting late, I cranked this out after finishing an assignment. Instead of starting my other assignments. Oh well.  
> It's interesting. I hope you enjoy it. I hope it intrigues you.  
> No beta as usual, so oops for terrible errors.  
> For Bingo Card Four: AU: Time Travel.  
> Still not the fic I was wanting to write but oh well.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy watched with a critical gaze, tracking the movement in the air, waiting to take action.

_There._

Andy pounced as the portal opened, snagging the person who was stepping through, and smacking them to the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell?" The woman shouted, struggling to get away.

"You need to stop. You need to stop coming here. Do you think she's stupid? Do you think she doesn't notice? And she's not the only one to worry about. I don't want to know what you're doing, or what you're trying to accomplish, but you're going to blow it up in our faces. What's the matter with you? Breaking the rules like this? Pretending like I’m not going to find out, or that it's not going to cause damage. Please. You need to stop."

"I thought you'd get it. I thought you'd understand!" The woman cried out.

"Just because I understand doesn't mean it's right! I'm not supposed to know when, or why, or how! Every time you come here, you risk us finding out, and destroying everything! Just because I know, doesn't mean you're allowed to do this. You're supposed to be wise, and smarter than me! You're supposed to be mature, and know right from wrong better than I do. See a therapist! Don't keep coming to Miranda! You're going to wind up getting us in trouble. Not just you, but me, and Miranda. You aren't supposed to go through your own timeline. That's not why we have this gift, and you know it. So why do you keep doing this?"

The woman started shaking, the ground beneath her head growing wet with tears. "I miss her! I can't stand it! I miss her voice. I miss her presence. And I have the power to do something about that! I can see her, and listen to her, and hold her, and be with her! I'm not trying to change anything, I'm just- I'm just-" she started sobbing, her body jerking and heaving with the ugly sounds.

Andy felt her own throat grow tight, and rested her head against the woman's shoulder. "I know. But it needs to stop. It needs to stop. You have to stop." Andy's chest jumped as she tried to reign in her emotions. "Please, it's only hurting all of us. Do you think she's unaware what's going on? She's not stupid, and you know it, and every time you visit and leave, you're hurting her. You're reminding her what's to come, even if she doesn't know when, or why, or how. But she keeps trying to push me away, because she can see how much you are hurting. She wants to end it between us, because you keep visiting."

"I'm sorry! I'm. I'm so sorry," The woman whispered into the cement. "Please. Just. Just one more time. Please?"

Andy couldn't hold back a broken sob of her own. "No. It has to stop. No more. You have to stop."

"Please!" The woman pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Andy moved off the woman, and gathered her into a hug. "I'm sorry, but it has to stop. No more."

The woman sobbed into Andy's shoulder, gripping tight to Andy's arms. "I miss her so much."

"But this isn't how to solve that. This is only going to cause more pain, and you know it. It has to stop. Please."

Hours seemed to tick by before the woman's tears slowed, her body growing limp in Andy's arms, her hands falling loosely to her sides. "I'm sorry."

"I know," Andy murmured.

"I'll stop."

"Thank you."

The woman sniffed, and drew away, wiping at her face to clear away the tears.

Andy watched, trying not to guess the age of the woman, trying not to think about the future and what it was going to bring. She looked away, and took a deep breath before she removed a flash drive from her pocket. "This is for you. I hope it will help. And I hope to never see you again."

The woman was slow to move, hesitating, even though Andy wasn't looking, but eventually the flash drive slipped from her hand. "Thank you, Andy."

"You're welcome-" Andy swallowed the lump in her throat, "Andy."

A warm hand pressed against her chin, and turned her head. Andy felt tears drip down her cheeks as she looked into a matching pair of eyes. "It wasn't meant to hurt either of you. I'm sorry."

Andy nodded, unable to speak, and she watched through her tears as a portal opened and Andrea Sachs of the future disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> CBC


End file.
